The Few, The Proud, The Marines
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: In 2355, a US Marine is stranded in the middle of Africa after a plane crash kills everyone aboard but himself. Hungry and dehydrated, he wanders to the only place that may provide shelter: Pride Rock. How will this change the future? Rated T for violence and language. COMPLETE.
1. Battle of NairobiPrologue

**Hello all! This is my hopefully my first successful story and I hope that you really enjoy it. I will try to update once a day but sometimes time between chapters will be much longer. Don't forget to read and review! Well, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Blade. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 1: Battle of Kenya/Prologue **

Laser bolts whizzed past Blade Foresight, but he charged forward still with the menacing power of a hurricane. He was a Marine, this was nothing! 24 years old, and in excellent physical condition, Blade felt he was invincible. He had graduated from West Point at 21, and joined the Marine Corps. At 23, he was sent to the front lines in Kenya to fight the evil People's Republic of Calithona, which controlled Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and much of Africa. Blade fired several shots, hearing the screams and moans of the wounded and dying. Suddenly, Blade gave an unexpected order, "Over the top men!" He yelled with full fury, desperately trying to make his voice heard over the sounds of battle. His regiment heard, and led the charge that drove the Calithonan forces back. Further, and further, the unsheathed bayonets of Blade's soldiers advanced, brutally killing anything in their path. On the cliffs above the field of battle, a large lion sat curiously, watching the carnage unfold. The lion had golden fur, a massive auburn mane, and red/brown eyes obviously consumed with thought. He then spoke to himself, "Why do these men fight like this, with no semblance of pride, with no honor or vigor?" The lion then shrugged, and wandered away from the scene. By this time, it was clear that the Americans had won the day, spearheaded by Blade's assault on the enemy line. Celebration ensued throughout the American camp. Blade held up his specialized K-1 Laser Rifle and shouted, "How bout them Commies! Runnin away like the freakin vermin they are!" Later that night, Blade was approached by his commanding officer, Colonel Martinique D'Marquez. "Blade, can I speak to you in private? There is something important that I need to tell you." Blade chuckled and replied, "Well, if I said no, I'd be court martialed, so I'd say I'm obligated to listen." Martinique rolled her eyes, and led Blade to an unoccupied tent near the supply train. She sat down, and then spoke, "For your actions today, you're being promoted to Second Lieutenant. You're getting a transfer to Lesotho, where you will command a training facility. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning." She then sat up, "It was a pleasure serving with you." Martinique scurried out of the room, leaving Blade speechless. He then dashed to pack his supplies. Although Blade did not know this yet, he had fought in his last armed conflict between humans.

_The next morning…._

Blade woke up startled. He stretched over to look at his alarm clock. 7:22 AM. His flight would leave in 8 minutes. He literally tried to fly to his dresser, but he unfortunately smacked his head on the edge of his bed. He muttered some less than kind words to himself and put on his uniform. He ran out of the tented living facility and made his plane in the nick of time. As the flight took off, he took one last look at the camp. It would be his last look at human civilization.

**Did I leave you with a cliffie, or too much of a hint? Let me know how you think I did in the reviews and be sure to tune in tomorrow or Monday for the next chapter.**


	2. Blade's Journey

**Found some time to write tonight. Hope you guys like this chapter as well. Back to the story! Read and review!**

Blade's eyes lurched open suddenly. He scanned his surroundings quickly. He had been lying on the remains of his seat cushion, and he noticed remains of the plane scattered around the area. Blade came to the conclusion that he was in the Savannah, judging by the large, individual, and sprawling tree branches combined with the massive height of the grass. A small flame appeared in what had once been an engine. Blade flew upright and began to scavenge for supplies that he could use. In the cockpit, he found twin EF5 Repeating Laser Pistols, useful for sure, as they would rarely need to regenerate. (Reload) He found his 8-inch military-issued hunting knife. He'd have to make the knife live up to its name. After more searching, he found a sleeping bag, and a bow and arrow, both of which he equipped. Having what he needed, Blade abandoned the crash site, knowing everyone else was dead. The next item on the agenda was to find some grub, as Blade had not eaten for almost 36 hours. A sprawling jungle slowly enveloped Blade as he continued his journey. As Blade continued to walk, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. A strange fruit landed on the ground and snapped in two. Blade saw the culprit standing on a tree branch, and it looked to be an elderly mandrill. "Damn you ya filthy bastard!" Blade shouted angrily. The mandrill laughed and swung away on the vines. Blade then grumbled to himself, and continued the journey. The lush jungle slowly began to fade, and was soon replaced by a seemingly endless desert. The heat soon began to tire Blade, and he sat down exhausted under a lone tree. Several vultures began to circle over the human. "I'm not dead yet, and I don't plan on becoming so anytime soon!" Blade screamed. The vultures fled quickly. This perplexed Blade, and he said to himself, "It's almost as if they could understand me. Unusual for sure, and why does my life keep getting stranger?" As he finished, Blade approached a small and rocky river. He crossed it without difficulty, and he could see a large rock formation within his realm of visibility, as well as the return of lush vegetation. Blade suddenly saw a small herd of zebras, and only one thought dominated his entire brain. Food. Blade carefully pulled out his bow and arrow, and stalked like a master toward them. He knew how, as the Marines had taught Blade how to successfully complete guerilla missions. Blade slowly, and as quietly as a mouse, pulled back the string of his bow. The arrow flew gracefully away, and hit its target right in the eye. One shot, one kill for Blade. As he approached the dead zebra, Blade suddenly came face to face with a heavily pregnant lioness.

**That's the end of the chapter! Who do you think the lioness is? What do you think will happen to Blade? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Nightmare to Homeland

**Dun dun dun! It's time for Blade to meet the pride for the first time. What will happen? Don't forget to review! Well, on to the story!**

Blade was shell-shocked at the appearance of the lioness. He quickly dropped his bow, and held his hands above his head, as if he was surrendering. "You can have the zebra if you need it. I'll find something else, you need the extra food for your future cub." The face of the lioness transformed into one of complete awe. "You, you're giving me the zebra?" At the sound of her voice, Blade lost consciousness, and flopped onto a small rock bed behind him.

"_Thomas, it's time to get in the car! It'll be a hundred years until we get to Aunt Maggie's if you're this slow!" _

"_Christ, Dad, I'm coming! And I told you to call me Blade!"_

"_Well, THOMAS, if we don't get to Aunt Maggie's, we're off the will! There are MILLIONS of dollars at stake right now! Get in the damn car!"_

"_Dad, do you love money more than your own son?"_

"_YES I DO! If it weren't for you, your mother would still be alive!"_

"_That's not my fault, she died in childbirth!"_

"_You little maggot! COME HERE!"_

Blade suddenly awoke dizzy and discombobulated. It wasn't long until his vision returned. He was lying on a large, flat rock. The same lioness from before was before him. "How are you feeling?" The lioness asked Blade. "Fine, hopefully not insane." The lioness became confused. "Why would be insane?" Blade chuckled, "I'm talking to lions." The lioness smiled, and said, "My name is Sarafina if you need me. The king of our pride would like to discuss some business matters with you." She briskly left the room, leaving Blade alone. Soon after, a large lion walked inside. "I'm assuming you're the king Sarafina told me of." Blade said bluntly, and without much emotion. The lion responded, "Correct. My name is King Mufasa, and there are several questions I would like to ask you." "Feel free to ask Your Majesty," Blade responded with the utmost respect he felt royalty deserved. Mufasa began, "What is your name?" "Just call me Blade, it's what I prefer." "Okay Blade, why are you here?" "Survival. I'm stranded here, with no humans for miles away." Mufasa lay down on the rock. "Tell me about yourself." "Well, I was born 24 years ago in…" "Wait, you're 24!?" "I am indeed. 24 in human years is about 3 and a half in lion years." "Okay, go on." "I was born in a faraway place called America. My mother died giving birth to me, and this changed my father, who had once been a kind man. He became angry and abusive, and I was often beaten." Mufasa was shocked at this, and motioned Blade to go on. "The old bastard died when I was 18, and I trained to become a Marine commander, to help my country fight. A large war started, and I was sent to Africa to fight. Several years later, I was being transported on a flying machine, but it crashed, and I was stranded. I wandered around, looking for food, and that's how I ended up here." Mufasa sat, deep in thought, and then looked up at Blade hopefully, "Were you intent on making your home here?" Blade quickly replied, "I have nowhere else to go. Would it be acceptable?" "Yes it would, you would be an amazing addition. Shall I introduce you to the rest of the pride tomorrow afternoon?" Blade then smiled, "I would love that. Maybe I'll join them on the hunt!"

**That's all for now! Tell me what you think! Don't forget to review! I'll try to have another chapter up tonight! Happy Father's Day!**


	4. The Presentation

**Welcome to the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think about it in the reviews! Well, on to the story! Whoops, forgot to do this on my last chapters. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADE**

Blade awoke sweating buckets, meaning he probably had a nightmare. He reached over to his watch. 4:30 AM. Knowing he would be unable to return to his slumber, Blade decided to get up and change his clothes. All he had was his Marine uniform, and a black t-shirt, black track pants, and a leather black jacket brimmed with gold. Blade was currently in his uniform, so he quickly changed into his leather outfit, which was his personal favorite. Suddenly feeling very bored, Blade decided to take a walk to the stream. When he got there, the reflection in front of him was not the one he remembered. His hair, which had been nearly gone, had grown back and was now a heavy, black stubble. Blade also saw signs of a goatee, probably because he hadn't shaven for a while. He turned around to head back to Pride Rock, but was approached by three hyenas. "Well, well, well, looks like we have ourselves a nice meal," the one who appeared to be the leader said menacingly. One of the other two began to laugh hysterically, while the other one said, "Yeah, you tell em Shenzi!" Blade said nothing, and pulled out his hunting knife, which he had taken just in case something like this happened. The hyenas ran away, back to a strange graveyard. Blade laughed, and said, "What? Y'all don't want to meet my friend? How insulting!" Blade continued his return with a big smile on his face. When he got back, Mufasa was ready to begin the presentation. "Attention…..Late yesterday, a human wandered into the Pridelands looking for food. After speaking to him, I have come to the decision that he would be very useful. Ergo, he shall be joining our pride. You make come and speak to him if you wish." Blade smiled and waved, to signify who he was, not that it wasn't obvious already. It wasn't long before he was being introduced to the pride. Out of all he met, Blade decided he liked Mufasa, his mate Sarabi, who was pregnant, Sarafina, her mate Ni, and a half-rouge named Kissasi the best. Zira and Scar were the only ones who left a bad impression on Blade. Sarabi, Ni, and Sarafina he liked due to their good hearts. Blade liked Mufasa purely out of respect. Kissasi, Blade liked because he reminded him of himself. Kissasi had anger and hatred in him, but had a good heart and tried to do the right thing. Blade saw himself in the same manner. Blade was about to rest after his long day, when some surprising news came to him: Both Sarabi and Sarafina were in labor, and were together being cared by an old mandrill, a certain mandrill Blade remembered. Having been trained in medicine by the Marines, Blade wandered in to see if he could be on any assistance.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you thought in the reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. And yes, Kissasi is an OC, hope y'all don't mind. His name means "revenge" or "vengeance" in Swahili. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Oath

**Time for the birth of Simba and Nala. I really hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

Blade had been a huge help to the mandrill during the birthing process. With his knowledge of medicine and proper healing, he had made Sarabi and Sarafina's labor easier. Sarabi's cub was the first to enter the universe. Blade wrapped the cub in one of his towels, and handed it to Sarabi. "It's a boy. What shall be his name?" Sarabi sat in thought for a lengthy amount of time, but eventually responded, "Simba, his name shall be Simba." Blade smiled and said, "Excellent choice. I know that it means "lion"." It was about two hours until Sarafina's cub entered the world. Again, Blade wrapped the fragile cub in a towel and stated, "It's a little girl, what shall be her name?" Sarafina quickly responded with, "Nala. Her name is Nala. It means gift." The two cubs were placed side-by-side in the center of the birthing den. Blade looked at them much more closely than before. He saw their innocence, their purity, and just how adorable they were. Any anger or hatred bottled up in Blade's heart dissipated right at that very moment. All that was left was a heart of gold that had always existed. "God in heaven, hear me when I utter these statements! Most of my life has been shrouded in hate, anger, and violence. My life was the killing of other creatures that I simply disagreed with. These two cubs before you are two more of your children. Now, I shall swear an oath. I swear that no matter where this task may take me, I will protect these two cubs with everything I have, including my own life! If tried for murder, I will be their lawyer. If exiled, I will be their guide. If murdered, I will hunt down their killer and give the maggot what it deserves, and then be sent to the fiery depths of hell for my failure. I swear to be the guardian of Prince Simba, and sweet little Nala. This oath shall be my purpose in continuing on with my life. Why am I doing this? They helped me see how my dark thoughts were illogical, and how my hatred was unjust. They are my salvation!" Blade paused for just a few seconds, and then continued. "The oath I have sworn can only be broken by my own death, and God give me strength to fulfill my promise. Amen." Blade then quickly turned around, and walked out of the birthing den.

**Wow! So Blade has sworn an oath! Will he live up to it? Keep reading to find out! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the plot, as I'm coming up with the plot as I write. Do you want me to start writing in a 1****st**** Person point of view? Review in order to let me know what y'all think I should do.**


	6. Blade's Game

**Time for the next chapter! I'd like to know if my chapters are too long, too short, or just the right length. Please let me know in the reviews. Well, on to the story!**

_Two months later…_

Simba and Nala were growing. They were growing quickly, too quickly for Blade's liking. The day that they were born, and when he swore an oath to protect them felt like yesterday. At the current time, Blade was looking out for the two rambunctious cubs while they were at the watering hole. Blade was wearing his characteristic leather clothes, with a necklace of a cross on his neck. Suddenly, he picked up a specific sound he recognized from his first walk through the Pridelands. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas. SIMBA! NALA! Get over here!" The two friends walked over to Blade, "There are hyenas in the area. We're going home now. Stay glued to my side." Simba and Nala both nodded submissively, and began to follow Blade. They hadn't walked long when the famous hyena trio of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. faced them "Look, it's the hairless gorilla and two cubs. We're having a great dinner tonight!" The three hyenas then laughed their unusually annoying laugh. Blade suddenly smirked, and pulled out one of his pistols from his belt. "I'd like you three to say hello to my little friend!" Laser bolts flew out of the gun and at the paws of the hyenas. The three scurried and hopped in order to avoid being shot. "Dance, Fido, dance!" Blade yelled as he laughed sadistically. He stopped shooting, and the hyenas fled back to their graveyard homes. Simba walked up next to Blade and said, "Wow Blade, that was totally badass! You got them good!" Blade then feigned shock, "Simba! What did your father say about naughty language!"? Simba sulked apologetically, "He said it's crude and unworthy of a lion prince." Nala looked at Simba stunned. "Who are you, and what did you do with my best friend?" Blade laughed and turned buck to Simba. "Now, what do I say about bad language?" Simba's face grew perplexed. "I don't know, you've never told me!" Blade's face became very mischievous. "Well I say that I don't give a shit as long as your dad isn't around. If you do that in front of him, it makes me look bad." Blade paused, "And I hate looking bad." The trio burst into laughter and continued their return journey home.

_Two days later…._

Blade sat on the foot of Pride Rock, watching Simba and Nala play with the other cubs that he now knew as Chumvi, Tama, Tojo, and Kula. He noticed the cubs played human games such as tag and hide-and-go-seek, but most of their play involved wrestling. _I wonder if there is a game I could easily play with them, like a sport? _Blade stretched out his legs. _What sport could a lion cub play?_ An idea quickly came to Blade, and he took his knife and wandered to the woods in order to prepare the game. The first item on his list was something round and hollow. Nothing of this sort existed in the Pridelands, so Blade knew that he would have to improvise. He cut some of the tallest grasses he could find, and with perfect precision molded the grass into the shape of a ball. Blade returned to Pride Rock, and found an antelope corpse from the hunt earlier in the day. _That's right! Nala made this kill! I'll have to congratulate her later. _Then, with great care, Blade cut the skin off the corpse, and returned to the ball he had left in the forest. He wrapped the skin around the ball, using his saliva as glue. Blade suddenly realized there was someone behind him. He turned around, and saw Mufasa watching him curiously.

"Hello Your Majesty."

"Blade, for the last time, it's just Mufasa!"

Blade chuckled and began to chop down a tree. Mufasa looked more puzzled than before, if that was possible. His red/brown eyes just gleamed with confusion. "What on Earth are you doing?" Blade then smiled, "I'm setting up a game for the cubs and I to play. It's the most popular game in the world of humans." Mufasa's eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! Be sure to tell me if it works out, I have to do my shift at the border." Mufasa scurried away leaving Blade to continue his work. After a few more hours, the game was ready. Two wooden goals faced each other, about 100 yards apart. Out of bounds lines and the center circle were drawn into the sand with a stick. The grass and antelope ball sat in the middle of the center circle. All the cubs gradually wandered over. Simba soon asked, "Blade, what is all of this?" In response, Blade smiled with glee, and then said, "I just made a game for all of us to play. It's called soccer! I'll explain the rules." After a basic explanation of the rules, the players separated into teams. Simba, Nala, and Blade were on one team, while Chumvi, Kula, Tama, and Tojo opposed them. The only cub absent was Kissasi, who was currently stalking a jack-rabbit in the distance. Blade and his teammates received the ball first. Nala passed it to Simba, who gave it to Blade. He jumped over Chumbvi, and then dropped Kula with a nasty spin move, and scored. The rest of the game went similarly. Blade, Nala, and Simba won 15-2. Afterwards, Nala and Simba walked away together, much closer to each other than they normally were. Blade smiled to himself, knowing the two cubs better than they knew themselves. Blade sighed, and began his return to Pride Rock.


	7. Scar

**Time for the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy the conflict here! Don't forget to leave a review. Well, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADE**

_Three months later…._

Blade sat at the edge of Pride Rock, taking in the beauty of the landscape around him. The orange of the sunrise began to illuminate the sky above him. "It's beautiful isn't it Thomas?" Blade turned around, and saw Scar walking up beside him. "I wholeheartedly agree, Taka." Scar hissed at Blade, and said, "My name is Scar!"

"And mine is Blade. If you call me Thomas, I shall call you Taka, and there ain't anything you can do 'bout it."

Scar sighed in defeat, and continued with what he was there to do. "I could have ruled these lands, Blade, but that right was stolen from me by my father, and then by the fuzzy devil Sarabi birthed." Blade turned toward Scar, his face gleaming with unyielding anger. "I know what you're trying to do, Scar. I will not be involved in your little coup attempt! I am the guardian and protector of the "fuzzy devil", and I will protect him, and Nala, and Mufasa, with my life. Go away Scar, back to your pathetic hideout." Scar swore to himself, knowing he had failed, and slowly walked away from Blade.

_Later that day…_

Sarabi and Sarafina were sitting near the edge of Pride Rock, chatting together like good friends normally do. Blade walked over and sat down alongside them. Sarabi smiled, and said, "Hello Blade. You look exhausted. Cubs tiring you out?" Blade laughed, "A little bit. They haven't left the soccer field for three months!" The three then shared another laugh, and than Nala walked up to Sarafina. "Nala, I was about to call. It's time for your bath." Nala sulked, but eventually relented as Sarafina gave her a bath. It wasn't long until Simba found them as well.

"Hi Nala."

"Hey Simba."

Simba leaned in and said, "Hey, my uncle told me about this really cool place. Wanna check it out?" Sarabi then said, "And what is this really cool place?" Blade chuckled as Simba tried to formulate a response. "Oh..um…i..it's just the watering hole!" Nala, looking very concerned, whispered to Simba, "What's so great about the watering hole?" Simba then whispered back, "I'll tell you when we get there!" Nala nodded, and turned back to her mother. "Mom, can I go with Simba?" Sarafina sat in suspicious thought, and turned to Sarabi, "I don't know, what do you think Sarabi?" Sarabi smirked. "Oh, I think it's all right?" Simba and Nala looked at each other with glee. Sarabi's smirk then grew wider, "As long as Zazu goes with you." The faces of the two cubs fell fast. Nala spoke, "Oh no! Not Zazu!" However, the two cubs knew that was the best deal they'd get, and scurried away. Blade turned to Sarabi, "I'm following them. They're going to ditch that dodo faster than a cheetah running on a Texas highway!" Sarabi nodded her head in agreement, and Blade picked up his weapons, and ran after the cubs.

While hiding in the trees, Blade could hear Zazu speaking, "All right, the faster we get to the watering hole, the faster we can get back!" Blade saw Simba turn to Nala and say something he couldn't decipher from his location. He could however, hear Zazu. Clearly, too clearly. _I get why the cubs dislike him so! He's so, damn, annoying! _Blade heard Zazu say, "Ah, seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah! A great coincidence, as the two of you are betrothed!" Simba looked confused, "Be-what?"

"Betrothed! The two of you are going to be married!"

"Ew! Gross!"

"She's my friend, I can't marry her!"

"It would be too weird!"

Zazu suddenly looked very stern. "It's a tradition going back generations! Whether you like it or not, it's going to happen!" Then, to the utter shock of Blade, Simba and Nala broke out into song. _What show would they be on? Prideland Idol? Pridelands Got Talent? _Their ploy worked though, as they escaped the sight of Zazu, but they couldn't escape Blade. He saw the elephant graveyard rise above the rocky landscape, and Blade noticed Simba and Nala wrestling down its slopes. Blade had a very uneasy feeling about the environment around him. He knew his fears were realized when a familiar trio of hyenas made themselves known to the cubs. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Crown Prince Doofus and his little girlfriend, or as I call them, dinner." The other two hyenas burst into laughter. Blade pulled out his pistols, and walked out of his hiding spot. "As long as I'm here, there will be no dinner for you. If you even try to lay a paw on them, I will not hesitate to turn you into Swiss cheese!" One of the hyenas responded with, "Oh yeah? It's on our turf this time, and…" The hyena stopped suddenly, as he noticed a large bullet hole in his chest, and smoke protruding from Blade's gun. The hyena known as Banzai dropped to the ground dead. The other hyenas, shocked, ran away from the scene. Blade then turned to Simba and Nala. "I always knew you two would do something life-threateningly dumb. That's why I followed you. I think y'all have a nice chat with Mufasa in your future. But don't worry about that now, just be glad you're alive." With that, the sun began to set as the trio began to return to Pride Rock.

**That's all for now! The next chapter will be the gorge. Yes, it will be a bit different. Let me know in the reviews what you think will happen. I'm also taking guesses for where in America Blade is from. Winner will get bragging rights. Tune in late tonight or tomorrow for the next chapter. Thank all of you so much for taking the time to read this. Have a nice day!**


	8. Exile

**Well, it's time for the gorge. What will change? What will remain true to the movie? I've done enough talking so, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADE**

_The next day…_

Blade was lying down under the shade of a large tree near the watering hole. It was a little after sunrise, and he was looking after Simba and Nala, who were talking as they drank. Nala scurried off back to Pride Rock, but Simba walked up to Blade. "Hey Blade, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. I feel like you're the only person I can tell about this." Blade smiled at Simba, feeling like he knew exactly what the cub was referring to. "Of course! You know you can talk to me about anything. I mean, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have saved your ass at the graveyard." Simba began to pace around, seeming very nervous. "Well, it's about Nala. Every time I see her now, I get warm inside and start babbling like an idiot. What's wrong with me?" Blade suddenly burst into laughter, "Boy, you got it bad." He managed to say before laughing again. Simba looked at Blade confused, "What do I have that's bad?" Blade stopped laughing and looked at Simba. "Boy, you are head-over-heels in love with Nala." Simba began to look very worried, and then said to Blade, "What should I do?" Blade became very serious, and said to Simba, "She likes you too, I've seen the way she looks at you. I'll bring her back, but other than that, I'm not playing matchmaker."

_15 Minutes Later…_

Blade returned to the tree with Nala in tow. Simba was lying down in the spot Blade was at before. He sighed, and said to Nala, "The reason I asked Blade to bring you back here is because there is something I'd like to tell you." Nala looked worried, and responded, "What? What is it?" Simba sighed again, "Nala, I like you, as more than just a friend. You're tough and determined, but add kindness and compassion to the package. You have the greatest color of fur, and the prettiest sapphire eyes. I love everything about you Nala." Nala looked as if she was about to cry. "Simba, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too." The two cubs embraced, leaving Blade with the knowledge that his task was done. Soon after, Scar walked up to the trio. "Simba, Nala, I was looking for you. Mufasa and Sarafina have a surprise for you inside the gorge." Simba looked up at his uncle. "Is the surprise good?" Scar smiled, a smile that made Blade very uncomfortable. "It's to die for!" That did it for Blade. "I think that as their guardian that I should accompany them as well." Scar then glared at Blade. "Fine, have it your way." Scar led the trio to the inside of the gorge. He then climbed the cliff, kicking a large rock to the bottom as he left. That's what triggered the stampede. Thousands of wildebeests stormed through the gorge, driving Simba, Nala, and Blade into the frenzy. With quick thinking, the three climbed up a small tree in the middle of the gorge. Blade saw Mufasa and Sarafina charge down. "MUFASA! TAKE SIMBA! SARAFINA SHOULD TAKE NALA!" The lion and lioness did that, and dropped the two cubs at the top of the cliff. Blade tried to make his own escape, but was trampled by the two last wildebeests to advance through the gorge. He tried to get up, and did so, but he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. _I can breathe okay, so they're probably just bruised. _At the conclusion of this thought, Blade saw the most horrifying yet unsurprising thing in his life. He saw Scar rip Mufasa and Sarafina from the top of the cliffs, letting them plummet to their deaths. He tried moving to them, but found that he just physically couldn't, due to the pain in his ribs. He fell to the ground, and saw Simba and Nala walk up to their deceased parents consumed with grief. It wasn't long until Scar walked up to them. "Simba, Nala, what have you done?" Nala looked at Scar distraught, "We didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident!" Scar faked understanding, "I know, I know, but they are dead. What will Sarabi think about all of this? Her mate and best friend dead because of cubs! She'll never forgive you!" Simba and Nala looked at each other, and Simba spoke up. "What should we do?" Scar pretended to think, "Run. Run away, far away, and never return!" The two cubs nodded, and ran off into the desert. Blade had never felt this amount of anger before. Despite the pain of his injuries, his anger gave him the strength to stand up and face Scar. "You bastard! I saw everything! I will kill you for this offence!" Blade held up his pistols, and pulled the trigger. Click. Blade tried again. Another click. The automated voice of the gun then stated, "Minimum heat capacity. Gun cannot be fired for 72 hours. Needs to recharge." Scar laughed a dark laugh. "You've failed Blade. Run away like those fiends or be killed." Shenzi, Ed, and 130 other hyenas walked up behind Scar. Shenzi then spoke, "It's what you deserve for killing Banzai! I wish I could kill you right now!" Blade put his head down in defeat. "Fine. I'm too injured to fight, so I accept my exile. But I said to the animals of the Pridelands whence I came, I shall return. Tonight, I repeat those words: I shall return!" At this, Blade turned around, and walked into the desert in order to search for Simba and Nala. Blade traveled for what seemed like endless hours. Exhausted and dehydrated, just as he was when he found the Pridelands, Blade collapsed to the ground.

"_Mom! Forgive me! It wasn't my fault!"_

"_You deserved the treatment you got from your father! I brought you into this world, and you killed me!"_

"_I was a newborn, incapable of thought! It was a medical mishap!"_

"_Lies! Once a murderer, always a murderer! I will haunt you forever!"_

"_Mom, please, NO!"_

Blade suddenly awoke to ice-cold water being splashed on his face. He lurched up, and he saw Simba and Nala relieved above him. "Blade! We were so worried you were dead!" Nala stated, as she licked Blade's cheek. Simba looked puzzled, "Why are you here Blade? You should be with the pride!" Blade sighed, "I couldn't move or speak after being trampled. However, my ears and eyes were as clear as day. Scar lied to you; you were not responsible for the tragic deaths of your parents. He was. I saw him push them off a cliff." The eyes did not show sadness and horror as Blade had expected, but they gleamed with anger, hatred, and revenge. "The reason I'm here is that when the two of you were born, I swore an oath to protect you, and I intend to honor that oath, even at the cost of my own life. And one more thing; where the hell are we?" Simba chuckled, happy he still had Blade. "We're in a jungle, the first place we found with water." Blade smiled, "Thank you for saving me, let's go find something to eat." The trio wandered deeper into the jungle as the sun began to set.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know in the reviews whether you want Blade to find love or not. The next several chapters will be about the trio's adventures in the jungle. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	9. New Friends

**Time for the next chapter! I update fast don't I? :) I don't want to be a nag, but I'd really like anyone who reads this to review. It'll only make the story better. I've done enough blabbing, so on to the chapter!**

It had been three weeks since the exile of Blade, Simba, and Nala from the Pridelands. The three had decided to return once the two cubs were fully-grown, but for now, they would remain in the jungle. Blade's ribs were now completely healed, which was a great relief to the young ex-Marine. At the present, Blade had just woken up from his slumber, and he looked over to Simba and Nala, who were huddled together by another tree. _They're such a cute couple. Well, since I'm awake, might as well go hunt for something. _Blade grabbed one of his pistols and ventured deeper into the jungle to hunt. After walking about four miles, Blade came up on a large sloth hiding in the tree. Bang, bang, and Blade had breakfast for himself and the two cubs. Once Blade returned to where he had previously left the cubs, he came upon a sight he had not expected to see. Simba and Nala were kissing, very deeply I might add, under the tree where they had previously been sleeping. Blade smiled wider than he had ever smiled in his entire life. "Well I have a nice, dead sloth here for breakfast, but if the two of you want to eat each other's lips that's perfectly fine with me." The two cubs looked up at Blade in utter shock. Simba was the first to speak up. "We're…um…sorry…heh…Blade." The shock and worry in Simba's voice caused Blade to burst into uncontrollable laughter. His amusement continued for several minutes, but Blade was eventually able to control himself. "It's absolutely fine! Hakuna Matata!" Nala looked at Blade puzzled, "Hakuna Matata?" Blade laughed, "Yeah! It means no worries! If I was a meerkat or a warthog, I might break out into a song that lasts several years, but I'm not, and I hate singing almost as much as I hate hyenas, so I won't." The trio once again burst into laughter until they heard a voice behind them, "Hey! What was that last statement there supposed to mean!" They turned around, and saw a meerkat, followed by a warthog, approach them. "That's also our motto!" Blade laughed, and turned to Simba and Nala. "Since when can I predict the immediate future?" He returned to the newcomers, "So what are your names?" The meerkat piped up first. "My name is Timon, and I'm the brains out of our twosome. The warthog over there is Pumbaa, and he's the well…Pumbaa isn't good at anything!" Pumbaa spoke up, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Blade smiled back, knowing who the brains really were out of the two. "Well, I'm Blade, a human, and the two lion cubs are Simba, rightful King of the Pridelands, and the other is his girlfriend and probable future queen, Nala." The greeting would be the founding of a long and fruitful friendship.

**That's all for now. In the next few chapters, a new member will join the group. Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you very much for reading this! It's much appreciated!**


	10. Kate

**Well, it appears y'all want Blade to get a girlfriend, so he'll meet her in this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

It had been two weeks since the trio of exiles had met Timon and Pumbaa, and the alliance had been a fruitful one. Timon showed the trio the best places to find food to eat, while Pumbaa provided locations for stunning visuals, which Simba and Nala now used for their romantic getaways. Blade was resting down by a tree when Simba ran up to him in frenzy.

"Blade! A flying monster has crashed about a mile away and it caused a massive explosion!"

Blade quickly got up to his feet. "Get Nala, Pumbaa, and Timon. I know what the situation is, and we have to check for survivors!"

Once the rest of the gang was rounded up, the five of them journey toward the location of the explosion. The remains of a helicopter were scattered around that area of the jungle. In the center of the former helicopter was a woman, who was fighting for her life. Blade noticed her, and checked for a pulse.

"It's at about 30. Not good at all, but she's alive." He then turned to Simba. "Get a fire going, her body needs heat." Now, Blade looked to Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. "See those backpacks?" The three of them nodded, and Blade continued. "Get them. Her possessions are probably in there."

The fire was set in the middle of a grove of Date Palms, whose leaves reached high into the canopy. Blade placed the woman's body near the fire, and scanned her for injuries. He noted she was quite attractive. She had brown hair, very pale skin, and looked to be about 23 years old. Blade eventually concluded that besides some first-degree burns, she had no injuries, and that her trauma was probably caused by the impact. Blade knew that she would make a full recovery, and he could only wait until she awoke.

In the end, Blade didn't have to wait long, as the woman regained consciousness about six hours later. He watched her sit up, and she looked at him perplexed. "Who are you, and why am I here?" Blade smiled at her. "I'm former US Marine named Thomas Foresight, but I go by Blade. Your chopper crashed and I rescued you."

The woman looked up at him with a smile. "I'm Kate Okochekov. I'm a biologist from Midland, Texas, but I'm also a kick-ass knife thrower."

Blade smiled back, and said, "So you're a biologist, eh? Let me be the first to tell you that almost everything you know is completely wrong."

Kate looked at Blade confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" Blade smiled in response. "You won't believe me until I show you." Blade then cocked his head to the west, "SIMBA! NALA! TIMON! PUMBAA! SHE'S AWAKE!" The four immediately ran over to Blade, who smiled in response. "Animals talk and understand American English. That's how I survived out here. I was taken in by a lion pride. Simba here is the rightful king. His uncle murdered his father and banished Simba." Blade then turned toward Nala. "Nala here is his girlfriend, who Simba's uncle, named Scar, also banished." Blade turned to Timon and Pumbaa, "The meerkat is Timon, and the pig is Pumbaa, who we met while exiled in the jungle." Pumbaa bowed to her, "Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kate smiled at the five of them. "It's a weird feeling finding out that everything you have ever learned about your chosen field of study is wrong, but it's a great pleasure to meet you all." She then looked around. "I have nowhere else to go, so would y'all mind terribly if I stayed with y'all?"

Blade smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd ask that question. Of course you can stay with us!" He helped Kate stand up, and they both looked at each other, suddenly feeling quite awkward around the significant other. After a long silence, Blade spoke up, "I'm going to get dinner. Scream loudly if you need me for anything." With that, he walked into the sunset, feeling conflicted.

**That's all for now! Do you want Blade and Kate to fall in love quickly like I've been doing, or do you want me to draw it out more? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. The Greek Gods

**I've got one more member to add to this growing band of misfits. You'll meet him in this chapter. Thank you to all who have sent a review for this story. If you haven't, please get on it soon. ;) Well, on to the chapter!**

It had been a few weeks since the group had found Kate in the helicopter wreckage. Since then, she and Blade had become close friends, and on the verge of being something more. At this current time, Blade was sitting under a large palm, when Simba walked up to him. Blade smiled, "Hey bro! Whoa! Looks like you got a bit of mane making an appearance." Simba laughed, "I know, I saw my reflection yesterday. Can't wait to brag about it to Nala!" Simba paused. "The reason I came over is because I wanted to talk to you about Kate."

Blade frowned, "What about Kate?" Simba smirked evilly, and in his best impression of Blade said, "Boy, you've got it bad!" Blade scowled in amusement.

"You know me too well now. You're exactly right! I was gonna make my move sometime today." Simba smiled in response. "Go for it! I know she likes you too, I mean, you're too badass to be denied!"

Blade grinned. "That statement just got you some extra dinner tonight. I'm going to go find her immediately. Thanks buddy!" Simba smiled as Blade got up from under the tree and went to find Kate. He eventually found her looking at the clouds down by the river. "Uh…hi…um…Kate." Blade sputtered, obviously more nervous than he had been when he was being shot at during the Battle of Nairobi.

Kate sat motionless for a few moments, but soon, she burst off the ground and kissed him on the lips. They continued the kiss until the couple ran out of breath, and they collapsed exhausted on to the ground. Kate grinned at Blade. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Blade looked angry for a second, and stated. "But, but, you can't forget my ultimate, never-ending badassery!" Kate rolled her eyes, and with a very sarcastic tone, said, "How could I ever?"

The new couple burst into laughter, and walked to find the rest of the gang while holding hands. When they returned, Simba and Nala were having a fierce make-out session, nothing unusual there, while Timon and Pumbaa were complaining about some insignificant issue that Blade couldn't be bothered to even attempt to care about. The scene continued as mentioned for a while, until the group heard moans of pain in the distance. Blade was able to determine that the sound was coming from the west, and they sprinted in that direction. When they arrive, they saw an ungodly sight in front of them. A young tiger was sobbing over the lifeless body of his mother, whose body was constricted in an unusual position. Blade rushed over, and said to the tiger. "What happened?" The tiger choked up a sob, and responded, "My mother and I were walking through, as we would on any other day, but, but, but then she started shaking violently and she fell to the ground. By the time I got there, she wasn't breathing!"

Blade rushed over and checked her pulse. _Nothing. She's gone, and there is nothing that I can do._ Blade put an arm over the tiger, and said calmly, "What is your name?" The young tiger consoled himself, and responded glumly, "Zeus. My name is Zeus." Blade smiled at him. "Do you have any other family?" Zeus sighed. "I don't." Blade sat for a second in thought, and then stated. "Well, my name is Blade, and I'm a human. The other human is my girlfriend Kate, the two lions are Simba and Nala, the meerkat is Timon, and the pig is Pumbaa. You're more than welcome to join us if you wish."

For the first time since Blade had met him, Zeus cracked a smile. "I think that that situation would be quite accommodating. Thank you very much!" Blade grinned in response. "Join the club!" Then, his expression darkened. "I think we have to give your mother a proper funeral." Zeus nodded sadly. "I am in agreement." Kate found a small clearing a short distance away from them. Simba and Nala used their paws to dig a large hole in the middle of the clearing. Blade used his hunting knife to cut down a large olive tree. He cut two pieces of wood from the felled tree, and sharpened a rock to use as a nail. Zeus moved his mother's lifeless body into the hole, and Timon and Pumbaa covered her. Blade returned, and stabbed one piece of wood into the front of the grave. He nailed the other piece of wood so that a cross was formed. Blade then looked to Zeus. "What was your mother's name?" Zeus sighed long and deep. "Athena. Her real name was Athena." Blade nodded, and using his knife, he carved the name into the cross, forever signifying whose grave it was. Blade said a quick prayer, and blessed the grave in the name of God. Then, the entire group left to find something to eat.

**So what do all of y'all think of Zeus? Good choice? Please let me know in the reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! By the way, I own none of this. All credit has gotta go to Disney.**


	12. Bonds

**antiSIMBA: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. There will be battle scenes later, so you won't have to worry about later. As for your other suggestion, I don't even read those types of scenes, so I won't be writing any.**

**Time for the next chapter! Here, I'll be giving more detail into the relationship that Simba and Nala have. You may see quite a bit of Zeus, as he is my second favorite character. Don't forget to leave a review! I've done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

**NARRATOR POV**

Simba was lying down under a large tree, resting his head on the massive roots of the tree. Blade and Zeus were out hunting large game, Kate was managing the fire, Nala was giving herself a bath, and Timon and Pumbaa were off doing who the hell knows what.

**SIMBA'S POV**

Nala. She was the only thing on my mind at any given time. In all honesty, she and Blade were the only ones who kept me from losing my sanity. I have been through so much. I lost my father, my pride, and my crown in the same day. But I can't lose Nala. No, I WON'T lose Nala. I'd rather die the most painful, horrible death imaginable than lose her. When she was finally done bathing herself, I walked up and snuggled into her. Nala is the only thing that can make my life bliss, and I love her for it.

**NALA'S POV**

I sat by a large rock, bathing myself, you know, since I'm a lioness I have to be clean and submissive. Yeah right! Damn these stereotypes. Simba. Great Kings that lion is cute! Never judges, kind and compassionate, and he's as adventurous as I am. I suddenly shudder. It's obvious to me that both of us have been scarred by what happened in the gorge. But that gorge had a silver lining. It made Simba and I love each other even more. Our love isn't simply romantic. Our souls and futures are completely intertwined. I finished my bath, and had the intent to stretch out my legs, but Simba padded over to me. He snuggled into me, and I put a paw around his back, and returned the snuggle. I cannot live without that lion.

_Meanwhile…(Narrator POV)_

Blade was walking beside Zeus, who had a dead antelope lying on his back. The twosome had spent most of the day hunting and were completely exhausted. Blade looked over to Zeus, and said. "So have you ever met any other humans besides Kate and myself?"

Zeus smirked. "I've met that monkey that runs around in a grass skirt chanting gibberish! Does he count?" Blade grinned. "I don't think he does. But the both of us are primates." Zeus just shrugged his shoulders. "Human, mandrill; what's the difference?" Blade's grin simply grew wider. "I have less hair. That makes me more awesome!" Zeus's smirk grew into an all out grin. "And modest as well." Blade chuckled. "Yeah…duh!" Zeus just shook his head as the two returned back to the group's camp. When they got there, the first thing they saw was Timon and Pumbaa arguing with each other.

"I don't get it Pumbaa! Blade has got himself a lady, and Simba and Nala's lips are attached together like magnets!" Timon then pointed to himself, "But this hunk right here can't get any lovin'!' Pumbaa pondered the thought, and responded. "Maybe it's because you're jealous, condescending, and narcissistic." Timon gave Pumbaa a glare. "No, that can't possibly be it!"

Blade and Zues looked at each other knowingly, and at the same time, said, "Idiot." They dropped the kill near the fire Kate had made earlier. There, the misfit group ate their dinner as the sun began to set over the jungle.

**I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I needed to develop the characters and their relationships with each other. Please leave a review to let me know whether writing this is a waste of time or not. Thank all of y'all very much for reading this story!**


	13. Daddy Issues

**Time for the next chapter of the story! You're going to see a major time lapse here. I'd like to see three reviews before I post the next chapter, but it's only a request, not a requirement. I've done way too much blabbing now, so on to the story!**

Blade squatted under a bush-like plant, stalking his prey. The unassuming zebra was grazing on the lush grasses of the jungle. He drew his pistol and fired a round into the air. Startled, the zebra tried to run, but the tall grasses of the jungle greatly reduced its speed. Nala stormed out from the west and started to drive the zebra north of Blade's position. Then, Zeus leaped out from the east and clamped his jaws on the zebra's trachea. The poor thing didn't last five seconds after that and the group had lunch for that day. Blade let out a deep sigh. It had been exactly one year since the day in the gorge. In six months, Simba and Nala would be full grown, and they would return to the Pridelands, as Blade had promised Scar. Zeus looked up at Blade, and said, "What's on your mind?"

Blade looked at the tiger. It had been a little less than a year since he had joined the group. Zeus was now full-grown, but he still kept his kind and sarcastic personality.  
"Oh, it's just that it has been a year now since Simba, Nala, and I were exiled from the Pridelands. I loved it there." Zeus nodded in understanding. "Ah, homesickness. I know what you mean. " The tiger's face grew puzzled. "Refresh my memory. Why were y'all exiled?" Blade let out a long, deep sigh. "Simba's jealous uncle killed his dad, who was the king of the Pridelands, and sent Simba and Nala away. I ran after them in order to protect them." Zeus's eyes widened in revelation, "I remember now. Didn't you vow that you would one day return?" Blade nodded. "I did, and I will honor that vow." Zeus's face became very determined. "Well when you do, I'll be by your side." Blade grinned, and said, "Thank you."

?"

Later that night, the group was thoroughly enjoying their dinner. The zebra Blade, Nala, and Zeus had caught was a fat one and was able to easily fill everyone up. Kate then spoke up, "How about we all tell what our most traumatizing moment in life was, so we can all develop a deeper relationship." Blade shrugged, and looked at his girlfriend. "I'd go for that, but most of us already know those. For me, it was the Battle of Nairobi, for Simba and Nala, it was the gorge, for Timon and Pumbaa, it was their entire life." Timon glared at Blade. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Blade ignored him, and continued. "For Kate, it was waking up after the crash, and for Zeus, it was the death of his mother." The thought of his own mother entered Blade's mind, immediately darkening his mood. He sighed, and said, "I suddenly would rather alone. I'm going to the cliff." He sat up, and left the group.

The distance from the fire to the cliff was roughly three miles, and it took about forty-five minutes to get there. Blade sat down, and looked up at the sky. "You were supposed to love me Dad! You were supposed to care for me, love me, and teach me how to survive in the world. You didn't do any of that! I've been a better parent to two lion cubs than you ever were to me! It's your fault! It's your fault I subjected myself to a life of violence! It's your fault! It's your fault…"

Blade began to sob uncontrollably. At the worst of his despair, storm clouds began to form in the sky above. A flash of lightning came, and then a face appeared in the center of the clouds.

"Thomas…"

"Dad? No. No way. I'm going insane, you can't be here! You're dead!"

The spirit of Blade's father cracked a smile. "Thanks for reminding me, but I was already aware of that." His face then grew serious. "The reason I'm here is because I want to apologize. I want to apologize for your childhood, and how depressing I made it. Your mother's death was not your fault, and I should not have blamed you for it."

Blade sighed. "I accept your apology, but eighteen years of hell isn't the easiest thing to forgive." The ghost of his father nodded. "I know Thomas, but at least try. Remember this talk. Remember…" Blade sat shocked. "Father, don't go! There's more I need to say!"

"Remember…"

The spirit disappeared, and the storm dissipated along with it. Blade sat for several minutes after, still paralyzed by the incident. When he regained his brain, Blade stood up, and returned back to the group.

**So it seems that Blade has taken care of his Daddy issues. Thank all of you very much for reading, and PLEASE don't forget to leave a review. See you next time!**


	14. The Return

**antiSIMBA: Sorry about your brother. Also, about your idea, I don't think I'm familiar enough with the COD characters and storyline to make a crossover, but what I CAN do, is make a fic with the Lion King characters and plot, but with modern humans with guns and rocket launchers. Would that work?**

**Well, it is time for the triumphant return of Blade and company to the Pridelands. I think this will end up being the longest chapter, and there will be a few more before I end the story. If you read this chapter, please leave a review. I've done far too much blabbing, so on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Two years. It had been two years since Blade, Simba, and Nala had fled the Pridelands. The former Prince and his girlfriend were now fully grown, and ready to take your revenge. At dinner the night before embarkation, Blade prepared to give the best advice he could possibly give.

"We make our return to the Pridelands tomorrow. I feel that war is inevitable, and that a non-violent coup is highly unlikely, so I think that this old soldier needs to give you some tips about battle."

The rest of the group completely focused, waiting to hear the advice that could very well save their lives.

Blade sighed, and then spoke. "When in battle, expect your enemy to offer no mercy, and you shouldn't offer any. War is a game, a deadly one, but a game nonetheless, and your enemy will play to win. Beat them. Do not taunt your enemy unless they are already beaten, as it will plunge their morale further." Blade smirked. "I have only one last piece of advice to give." He paused, in order to increase expectation. "Stay alive."

Night came, and everyone was asleep. Everyone but Blade. Blade sat, staring at the stars, wondering if this would be his last night on Earth. _Well, if I do die…I'll die doing something right, something just, something…fulfilling. _He let out a deep sigh, and tried to get some rest.

Morning came quickly, and everyone was gathered together. Everyone but Blade.

"Where the hell is he?"

"How would I know Simba?"

"Calm down guys"

Zeus looked at Kate, Simba, and Nala arguing, and sighed. "What a lovely, peaceful morning." Timon and Pumbaa were having their own argument about the predicament. "Ya smell that Pumbaa?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No you idiot! It's the scent of abandonment!"

As soon as Timon finished that statement, Blade made his grand entrance. His hair was trimmed cleanly, and his goatee was gone. His sapphire eyes glowed something fierce. He was wearing a standard-issue military helmet, along with his camo shirt and pants. His brown boots squeaked in the thickness of the grass. An American flag was sown in one sleeve, while the insignia of the Marines was sown in the other. His two pistols were fastened to his belt, and his knife was in its scabbard, which was also fastened to Blade's belt. He walked up to his girlfriend, and hugged her.

"Got your knives honey?"

"I'm armed and dangerous."

Blade smirked. "Glad to hear it Kate." He walked over to Simba, who was with Nala. "Ready your majesty?" Simba grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be." Blade looked over to Nala. "Is the future Mrs. Simba ready?" Nala scowled at him. "Ready to rip your head off." Blade could only grin. "Save it for Scar." Blade went over to Zeus. "Still wanna come with us?" Zeus nodded. "I've never met Scar. But he sounds like a f-cking asshole, so I wanna rip his head off." Blade could only grin and shake his head. He then went over to Timon and Pumbaa. "Y'all ready?" Pumbaa saluted, and Timon face-palmed, and that was a good enough answer to Blade. "Well, it seems we're all ready, so let us begin."

The Sahara Desert is one of the harshest, most unforgiving, and unstable environments on the entire planet. With all our technology and advancements, the desert still poses a major threat. Blade found this out for the second time as he and his army made their way back to the Pridelands. Dehydration almost claimed victory, but the group managed to find a lake just in time. By nightfall, they stood atop a cliff overlooking Pride Rock. The Pridelands looked like a barren wasteland, no better than the Sahara, as the soil was gray and the Earth had numerous cracks several inches wide. Timon, with a puzzled expression on his face, walked up beside Simba.

"We're going to fight your uncle? For this!"

"Yes Timon, this is my home. Besides, if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"Ahem." Simba turned around to see five faces glaring at him. Simba sighed, and said, "It's going to be dangerous." Nala looked stunned. "Excuse me?" Blade looked equally as shocked. "Yeah! If I recall correctly, I remember a certain cub saying he laughed in the face of danger! Well I ain't hearing humor right now!" The group laughed, but Blade's expression saddened. He bent down to the ground, and scooped up a small amount of dust. "I have returned. By the grace of Almighty God, our forces stand again on Prideland soil." Blade stood up, and motioned forward.

Not long after the group advanced, they noticed some hyenas coming at their direction in the distance. Blade pondered the situation, and spoke. "We will need a distraction. " He turned toward Timon and Pumbaa, and smiled. Timon looked shocked. "Whadd'ya expect me to do, dress up in drag and do the hula?" Blade's smile only grew wider. Timon sighed. "Shit." The distraction worked for the most part, and Blade disposed of the hyenas that were left. He turned to Nala and Kate. "Rally the lionesses!" Blade motioned to Simba and Zeus. "You two, you're with me. We're getting Scar." Blade, Zeus, and Simba approached the top of Pride Rock, and saw a conversation they would rather not see.

"SARABI! The hunting parties are not doing their job!" Sarabi looked at Scar glumly. "There is no food. The herds have all left. If you were half the king Mufasa was-" Scar slapped Sarabi, sending her five yards away. "I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Simba became enraged, and ran up to Sarabi. "Mom?" Sarabi looked puzzled. "Mufasa?" Simba smiled sadly. "No. It's Simba. I have Nala and Blade with me too." Sarabi grinned, and hugged Simba close.

Scar looked visibly relieved, but the deadly trio of Blade, Simba, and Zeus approached him. Simba was about to say something, but Blade beat him to the punch. "Give me one good reason why I should not turn you into Swiss cheese?" Scar smiled nervously. "Well B-B-B-Blade, the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

Now Simba spoke. "Are no longer yours. Step down Scar!" Scar grinned evilly. "There's only one problem with that." He motioned behind him. "They think I'm king!" He turned around, and saw dozens of hyena carcasses lying around Pride Rock. Blade smirked, and said. "You were saying?" Scar was obviously very afraid, and began to back up. "I'm sorry for…uh…killing Mufasa and exiling you." Blade smiled comfortingly. "Oh, forget about that. Hakuna Matata…you worthless piece of smelly…hyena…SHIT!" Blade pulled out his pistols and began to shoot Scar repeatedly. When the smoke cleared, Scar was lying lifeless on the ground, indeed looking like Swiss cheese. Blade sighed, and collapsed on to the ground, exhausted after the long battle. "It's all over. It's done. We…we won!" Cries of victory ran throughout Pride Rock, as the true king had returned.

**That is all for now. I plan on having a few more chapters after this one, but I hit a very small writer's block. Please give me any ideas you have for the last chapters in the reviews, and who knows? I might use them! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	15. Building a Government

**This is going to be the 2****nd**** to last chapter of the story. I don't know what to do next, so I'm taking a reader poll. I can do:**

**A-A sequel to this story taking place during TLK 2**

**B-A TLK Fic but Mufasa has Scar's personality, and Scar has Mufasa's personality. (Mufasa is still the king. This is my personal favorite, but it's about what the readers want.)**

**C-A TLK fic with modern humans**

**D-A darker, AU Lion King**

**E-A spin-off about Zeus**

**Please leave your choice along with your review. I may do any of these, but I'd like to see what the readers would prefer. I've done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

Blade sat overlooking the entirety of the Pridelands from atop Pride Rock. It had been two weeks since the death of King Scar, and the land was beginning to recover. The grass had grown back in, and the herds were slowly beginning to return. Simba approached Blade, and sat down beside him.

"Blade, I don't know what to do. My father barely trained me before the gorge." Blade smiled at Simba, and responded. "I know a thing or two about politics. I bet your mother does too, and Nala will be there to support you every step of the way. Heck, I might even bring Kate and Zeus into this. Don't worry about it Simba, we'll plan this out together." Simba grinned at Blade, showing signs of an inner cub. "You're the best Blade! That really helped!" Blade gave Simba a pat on the back, and stood up. "I got to run! See you later!"

Kate was adjusting very well to life in the Pridelands. The lionesses took to her right away, and she had made many friends among them. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Blade.

"Hey Kate, there is something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure Blade, what's wrong?"

Blade got down on to one knee. "Kate, you are the love of my life. You're hot, smart, spirited, and tough as nails. What more could a Marine ask for? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kate suddenly burst into tears. "HELL YES YOU SWEET-TALKING SON OF A BITCH!" She kissed Blade with more passion then she ever had before, and they collapsed to the ground.

It was several hours before Blade appeared again. He had a glow on his face that many had never seen from him before. The entire pride was gathered in the main den, the lionesses already having returned from the day's hunt. Kate appeared beside Blade, and they began to hold hands. Blade then spoke. "Can I have the attention of all y'all for a moment?" The den was pierced by the silence of anticipation. "I asked Kate to be my wife, and she said yes." The silence was suddenly replaced by a large outburst of absolute joy. The den was buzzing with excitement. Zeus was the first to get to Blade. "Congrats Bro! Ya got yourself hitched!" Blade laughed, and gave Zeus a friendly pat on the back. The newly engaged couple also got personal congratulations from Sarabi, Sarafina, Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa. Timon sat in a corner grumbling about his failure at finding love.

Late that night, Blade, Kate, Simba, Nala, Zeus, and Sarabi were stargazing at the peak of Pride Rock. Simba broke the silence by speaking. "We're all here, so we should probably discuss what my laws and style of ruling should be." Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. Blade gave his opinion first. "I have nothing but respect for the monarchy, but I have some complaints about the old laws. First off, I think the males' leaving the pride fiasco has to go. It's detrimental to the protection of the Pride, and it causes nothing but heartbreak." Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the group.

"That's a good idea Blade. I'll change that law, males will be able to stay in the Pride for their entire life."

"I've got one more."

"Lay it on me Blade."

The ex-Marine sighed. "I'll always be an American at heart. In America, we strongly value individual freedom. A document called the Bill of Rights listed the rights that all citizens could enjoy without persecution. I think the Pridelands needs a Bill of Rights as well."

Simba sat in thought, and then responded. "I completely agree. But what would these rights be?"

Blade smirked. "Freedom to say what we wish, the freedom to peacefully protest unjust actions, the freedom to not have property taken away, the freedom to a fair and impartial trial, in which you are innocent until proven guilty, and males and females being equal in every way."

Simba smiled. "Perfect. I'll implement these immediately!" He then looked at everyone else. "Any other ideas?" Everyone shook his or her heads. Everyone but Sarabi. "I have one more that I think Blade simply forgot. The first-born should rule the kingdom no matter what gender they are." Blade face-palmed, knowing Sarabi was right: He had forgot! The group agreed, and the conversation was over. A new kingdom had just been born.

**There is the second to last chapter! The epilogue will be up sometime tomorrow. PLEASE don't forget to review, and vote on the poll I listed above. Thank you all very much for reading my story! I really appreciate it!**


	16. Epilogue

**It is time for the last chapter of my story. Thank all of you for reading this. Don't forget to leave a review, and to vote in the poll I made in the last chapter. Well, on to the story!**

King Simba I of the Pridelands stood atop Pride Rock, looking out at the vast array of animals assembled before him. Beside him stood his mate, Nala, his friend, Zeus, and the first Guardian of the Pridelands, Blade Foresight. The old mandrill appeared and slowly crept up to the top of Pride Rock. He embraced Simba, and bonked Blade on the head with his staff. "I still don't like you. That hit didn't help." Sarabi appeared, holding a fragile being in her arms, a being that would one day rule the Pridelands. It was Simba's daughter, Kiara. The mandrill took the cub from Sarabi and held her in the air, for the entire audience to see. Blade then spoke softly to himself. "My oath continues. I will protect Kiara. This is not the end, but only the beginning…"

**I know it wasn't much, but I don't know what else I could have done. I may do a sequel, depending on the results from the poll in the chapter before this. Please leave your choice in the reviews. Thank you all for joining me on the journey through my first successful story.**


	17. Author Note

**Hello all, just an author update here. I will eventually do a sequel to this story, but I'm going to write other things first so when I do the sequel, it will be longer and better. I'm going to write both of the stories listed, but I'd like to ask you which one you want to see first.**

**A-Good Scar, Bad Mufasa**

**B-Modern Human TLK**

**C-Combination of both into one story**

**Let me know of your choice through the reviews, or by sending me a private message. Thank you!**


End file.
